


Honey Badger Takes What It Wants

by yeolakkuma



Series: Monkey in the Middle [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolakkuma/pseuds/yeolakkuma
Summary: Sehun wants to play too. And like the Honey Badger, he won't take no for an answer.





	Honey Badger Takes What It Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I'm trash.

 

Sehun had taken notice to everyone’s little game. Well, all of them really. Take Baekhyun’s chair, get a rise out of him. Play around with Chanyeol, possibly get your dick sucked. Even Yixing was in on all the games and Sehun was feeling a little competitive. He wanted to play too. 

 

He was on the prowl. Like the video Chanyeol showed him of the honey badger, Sehun wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He just wanted to make sure that Chanyeol was up for a little fun… which when was Chanyeol not up for that?

 

He walked down to his dorm and knocked. He heard him call back so he went inside. Chanyeol was stretched out in his bed listening to music. Sehun plopped down on the edge and smirked.

 

“So, I heard you’re into threesomes,” Sehun ran his fingers over Chanyeol’s bare stomach and then flicked his nipple.

 

“No, we’re not going there. I’m not some sex doll for everyone to fuck,” Chanyeol frowned and covered his chest. 

 

“What if I want to do with with Baekhyun?” Sehun grinned and Chanyeol turned toward him cautiously.

 

“How do you know…”

 

“Everyone knows.” Sehun licked his lips and smiled smugly, “Are you in or are you in?”

 

Chanyeol thought for a moment and then came a long sigh, “I’m in.”

 

***

 

That’s all Sehun needed. He and Chanyeol were looking for the most opportune moment to do the thing that would make Baekhyun livid; take his chair. They watched him carefully enough so as not to alert him to the plan.

 

As time went on, Chanyeol was a little more excited. Sehun was massive, just about the same size as him. He wondered just what Sehun wanted to do, where he wanted to fill. It made him hot every time Sehun was close.

 

Sehun, on the other hand, was excited by both. Baekhyun had such long, nice fingers and Chanyeol’s cock was thick just like his. It excited him to the point he almost just decided to get drunk with them… Then it hit him.  _ That’s exactly what he should do. _

 

“Yah, Chanyeol. Let’s drink and  _ then _ take his chair. We can blame the alcohol.”

 

So, they drank. Sehun had become a giggling baby while Chanyeol became extra… everything. Extra whiney. Extra horny. Extra extra. Sehun was laughing all the way to Baekhyun’s room. Everyone was gone and Sehun thought it would be a perfect time to nab the chair. He peeked in and sure enough, Baekhyun had gone with the others for once. 

 

He hurried in, grabbed the chair, then ran with Chanyeol back to his room. They set it down in the middle of the room and waited. It wouldn’t be long before everyone was back. Sehun wanted to make sure the plan was going according to what  _ he _ wanted. 

 

“So, I just want to make all of this clear to you before we do this. When we go out there we are going to fuck with him so hard and then you’re going to get spanked, again maybe. Then if we’re lucky we get to put our dicks in something… preferable not the blender,” Sehun picked up the chair upon hearing the door and stuck his head out. 

 

Baekhyun went into his room and the two tricksters walked out into the living room. They were the only ones out there. Everyone else had gone to bed. Baekhyun came out of his door screaming just as Sehun had expected.

 

“Did you… You took my damn chair! Chanyeol did you let him take it!?” Baekhyun lunged and Sehun threw it, “Not again! Please just give it back!”

 

Being that Chanyeol was inebriated and feeling playful he threw it back to Sehun as soon as Baekhyun got closed enough. This continued for a few moments before Sehun decided to get smart.

 

“Nothing stops the Honey Badger, Baekhyun, especially when he’s hungry,” Sehun smirked and Baekhyun knew what this was about. The jig was up.

 

“Yeah, Honey Badger takes…”

 

Chanyeol bent in half when Baekhyun punched him right in the dick. He fell to the ground and clutched himself as the pain pulsed through him.

 

“HONEY BADGER TAKES PUNCHES LIKE A BITCH!!” Baekhyun screamed at Chanyeol and then turned to Sehun who promptly threw the chair to him.

 

“I just wanted to fuck to be honest. I mean, everyone else is having fun but here I am dry for like three months,” Sehun dropped his shoulders and went to turn away. Baekhyun grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward Chanyeol.

 

“Is that what this is about?” Baekhyun threw Sehun over to where Chanyeol was just now standing.

 

“Yeah, I mean… Sorry,” Chanyeol rubbed his head and sighed. His buzz was definitely killed.

 

“You could have just asked,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and motioned towards his bedroom.

 

He picked up his chair and headed to his bedroom with Sehun and Chanyeol following him. 

 

“Really? All I would have had to do was ask?” Sehun sat down on Baekhyun’s bed and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yes, really. I mean you obviously got Chanyeol in on it. All you would have had to do is ask  _ me _ ,” Baekhyun threw the chair and then pushed Sehun down into the bed, straddling him.

 

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and kissed his neck, “I’ll remember next time, babe.” 

 

Baekhyun’s eyes grew wide and then he smiled. The sound of babe across Chanyeol's lips was making his heart flutter. But the feel of Sehun’s half-hard dick on his thigh was making him heat up. For some reason he found himself in the middle for the moment, that changed when Sehun pulled Chanyeol to the bed. 

 

“I have this planned out in my bed and you aren’t in that position,” Sehun giggled as he fell into the mattress. 

 

“Where am I then?” Chanyeol put his head in his hand and turned sideway.

 

“On my dick,” Sehun laughed and then leaned over to kiss him. 

 

Chanyeol was a bit surprised but then settled into the kiss when Baekhyun rubbed his arm. Baekhyun pulled lube out of the draw and set it on the bed while Sehun kissed Chanyeol. His tongue slipped in and Chanyeol whined. Baekhyun returned to straddle Sehun and nip at his neck and chest. Before long he had gotten Sehun out of his clothes and pushed him back on the bed. 

 

“Now you,” Baekhyun leaned over to trap Chanyeol’s lips and took his clothes off. 

 

Sehun kissed Baekhyun and then nearly ripped his clothes off, “Stand on the other side of the bed.”

 

Baekhyun moved and watched as Sehun shoved Chanyeol down on all fours to face him. Baekhyun’s half-hard dick was in Chanyeol’s face and he took the opportunity to run it across Chanyeol’s lips. He licked it a few times before moaning. Sehun had lubed himself up and thrust inside of Chanyeol. 

 

It was a sight to see. Baekhyun watched as Sehun slapped Chanyeol’s ass and fucked him slow. Baekhyun tugged his dick to life before shoving it in Chanyeol’s mouth. 

 

“Fuck, he’s so tight,” Sehun’s head lulled back as he groped Chanyeol’s ass and kept his pace.

 

“Just wait. You’re so good for us aren’t you Chanyeol?” Baekhyun smiled and watched as Chanyeol closed his eyes and moaned around his dick.

 

“Holy...Ugh.” Sehun’s eyes rolled back and he snapped his hips gripping Chanyeol tight.

 

Chanyeol was sucking hard and being thrust forward that he nearly gagged every time. Sehun was starting to increase his pace while Baekhyun was gripping his hair tight. His dick was hanging heavy between his legs, untouched. 

 

“Fuck, I’m going to cum,” Sehun groaned and started thrusting wildly.

 

Baekhyun pulled out and started to fist his cock. He was nearly to climax as Sehun moaned and filled Chanyeol. He fell limp and boneless over Chanyeol’s back and then Baekhyun orgasmed shoving himself in Chanyeol’s mouth spreading cum all over his tongue. Chanyeol whined as Sehun pulled out and grabbed his clothes. 

 

“I’m going to shower. I hate being sticky after sex,” Sehun walked out naked and Chanyeol looked up at Baekhyun. 

 

“Shh,” Baekhyun leaned down and kissed Chanyeol walking to the other side of the bed. 

 

He pulled out a small towel from the drawer and wiped Chanyeol off before settling into the bed. Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s neck and then started to makeout with him feverishly, “I want to get off too.”

 

“I know. Shut up,” Baekhyun dripped lube on his fingers and started stroking Chanyeol. 

 

“Fuck baby that feels good,” Chanyeol bucked off the bed before being straddled by Baekhyun.

 

“Let me ride you,” Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol’s face looked surprised and then he smirked. 

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Baekhyun sunk down and took all of Chanyeol rolling his hips and using Chanyeol’s hands to balance himself. Their fingers interlaced and Baekhyun started to bounce. He was already starting to get hard again. Chanyeol wrapped his hand around his dick and started to pump with Baekhyun’s pace. As he sped up, so did Baekhyun.

 

“I’m going to cum, babe. Fuck, ride me harder.”

 

Baekhyun slammed himself down and keened. This wasn’t the first time he had ridden someone but Chanyeol hit just the right spot that had him seeing white. He kept his pace as Chanyeol fisted his cock and soon he was cumming in bursts across Chanyeol’s chest before Chanyeol grabbed his hips and thrust wildly into him. 

 

“Fuck. Fuck!”

 

Chanyeol climaxed and rolled his hips, riding out his orgasm. They fell into each other and Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol’s lips before snuggling into his shoulder.

 

“So like, are we just fuck buddies or… ?”

 

Baekhyun looked down at Chanyeol who had an unreadable expression.  _ Or what?  _ There was a lot Baekhyun could say but he didn’t exactly know what was okay to say. He definitely wanted to be more.

 

“Can we be more than just fuck buddies?” Baekhyun leaned down and kissed Chanyeol as he smiled. 

 

“Yeah, as long as we can keep fucking everyone else too.”

 

“I think we can manage that.”

 

***

 

Baekhyun managed to get a little rest in Chanyeol’s arms before they had to tend to busy schedules and promotions. There was a span of a week that nothing happened but cuddling and a few lazy kisses. Baekhyun was frustrated. Toys and jerking off weren’t doing it anymore. He wanted to fuck and someone took notice. An unlikely ally that seemed to be moderately interested even though Baekhyun thought surely he was some sort of abstainer.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

“Go for it.”

 

Baekhyun watched as he smirked and adjusted the cuffs of his shirt. There was something devious and dark about the way his eyes lit up. He shoved his hair back and looked Baekhyun square in the eye. Baekhyun found it hard to keep the gaze and lowered his eyes.

 

“You are too frustrated and it's affecting your performance. Tomorrow almost everyone is leaving the dorm for a bit. You and Chanyeol are to come to my dorm. Understand?”

 

“Yes, Junmyeon.”

 

“Good boy.”


End file.
